


The Space Heater and The Heat Sink

by ColourOfNight



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bloody Mary is a thot, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Violence, Dirty Jokes, Flirty Green Curry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourOfNight/pseuds/ColourOfNight
Summary: One radiates heat, the other needs it. Maybe something could be worked out between them.
Relationships: Boston Lobster/Bloody Mary (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Space Heater and The Heat Sink

**Author's Note:**

> After an interesting discussion on the Global Chat, SOMEONE asked me to write this. THEY AND THEIR CHAT CO-CONSPIRATORS CLEARLY KNOW WHO THEY ARE, AND I BLAME THEM FOR THIS CRACK-SHIP.
> 
> ...well, who am I to turn down a request from my Grandma. This was fun.

Bloody Mary tilted his head as he sat by the fire, straining to hear the commotion in the other room. Despite the heating in the building being broken, apparently someone was complaining about the heat. He couldn't quite make out who it was, though, but he decided to investigate. Maybe in a bit, once he was slightly warmer.

**

He stomped outside in the snow, his rage causing the heat to rise. Where he walked, the snow melted slightly, leaving small tufts of frozen green grass with each step.

“Stupid fucking heat.” Pausing, he started to take off his clothing, only stopping when he was skyclad. “Ah, that's so pleasant.” He plopped into a particularly thick drift of snow, frowning as it melted rapidly. But, since it was still cool, he lay there for a while.

He lay there for long enough that he fell asleep, rolling over into a fresher patch of snow.

**

“Boston Lobster.” Green Curry smiled, leaning closer to Bloody Mary with a gentle sigh. “My Brother always radiates heat, as warm as the Palata Desert.”

“Always?”

“...always.” Green Curry chuckled, touching Bloody Mary's arm almost playfully. “I think you should speak to him,” and then added, “...and I think you know what I mean by that.” Flashing a fang-filled grin, Bloody Mary looked at Green Curry with a smouldering glint in his eyes.

“I don't think the rumours did you justice.” 

“Neither did yours.” Sitting up straight, and promptly standing up, Bloody Mary smiled wryly. Green Curry smiled wryly back. Nothing like a good bit of flirting to start an evening.

After asking around – and maybe a _little_ attempt at hugging Steak – Bloody Mary stepped out into the cold winter air. Briefly looking around for clues, he soon spotted small patches of green grass in the otherwise fluffy snow and decided to follow the trail. He was soon rewarded for his efforts.

In the centre of a patch of matted green, Boston Lobster lay softly sleeping, melted snow surrounding his little area of spring. His claws twitched on occasion.

Bloody Mary couldn't help but smile, especially when he got closer to the sleeping man, and could feel the heat that radiated from him.

Like Hades discovering a sleeping Persephone, Bloody Mary gently knelt down and reached out to the still sleeping Boston Lobster, marvelling in the warmth. The fact that Boston Lobster was stark naked was just an added bonus. 

When Bloody Mary touched Boston Lobster's face, the once sleeping man snapped awake in an instant, his claws pinning Bloody Mary to the ground.

“Who told you that you could touch me?” Boston Lobster hissed, pressing Bloody Mary into the ground. Bloody Mary grinned.

“Harder, Daddy.” Boston Lobster paused in confusion, and Bloody Mary chuckled before summoning his Iron Maiden to knock Boston Lobster onto the ground. When Bloody Mary then wrapped himself around Boston Lobster, it didn't help clear things up for the still mildly sleepy Food Soul.

“What the-” He paused. “...this cool feeling...” Bloody Mary sighed contentedly in the heat and snuggled against Boston Lobster, who blinked a few times.

“If you want me to press more skin against yours, you only have to ask...” Bloody Mary purred suggestively.

“I will pound you into the dirt if you-”

“Is that a promise?” Bloody Mary's voice was low, sultry, and oddly hopeful. Then Boston Lobster realised what he'd just said, going a bright pink. Bloody Mary teasingly traced a line down Boston Lobster's back. “You can fuck me until all of Tierra crumbles if it pleases you. _However_ it pleases you.” 

Boston Lobster said nothing, opting to bury his face into the coldness of Bloody Mary's shoulder. On impulse, he bit into the cool, tender flesh. Bloody Mary's passionate groan set him off, deciding Boston Lobster's course of action.

With a low growl, Boston Lobster ripped Bloody Mary's robe off, throwing all other thoughts to the wind except for chasing after the coolness he craved.

**

“Has anyone seen Bloody Mary lately?” Green Curry barely lifted his head from his book to look at the person asking.

“Go check in my Brother's room,” he offered. “If it sounds like a fight, don't knock on the door until after the noises have stopped for a while.”

“...is that why Boston Lobster's been in a much better mood? More fighting?” Green Curry's smug smile was hidden by the book.

“Apparently.”


End file.
